


The Tattoo

by tigerchild



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Mark, Death Eater Harry Potter, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5570869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerchild/pseuds/tigerchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finally decides to get a tattoo, the muggle way. But of what exactly? And for whom?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tattoo

"So, why'd you pick this design?" The tattooist asked.

"It's something to help my boyfriend not feel so alone." Harry replied.

The girl simply nodded, and continued to set up the equipment.

It was the truth, after all. If it weren't for Draco, he would've never dreamed of getting this particular tattoo.

The needle's stung, but Harry got used to the pain after a while. The boy was glad that he had chosen to go to muggle to get the tattoo, rather than someone in the wizarding world. There was absolutely no way anyone would ever give him this tattoo there.

"Halfway done." The tattooist grunted as she started to trace curves into the lower area of Harry's arm.

Harry let out a sigh of relief. Soon this would all be over and there would be no going back. He had told absolutely no one about his plans, not even Draco.   
The tattoo was nearly finished, and Harry drummed his fingers on his right hand against the arm of the chair.

"Unique design, I'd have to say" The girl commented, wiping away all of the extra ink. "How do you like it?" She asked.

Harry looked down and smiled, it looked exactly how it should.

"It's perfect, thank you." He replied, reaching into his back pocket to pull out his wallet. "How much do I owe you?" He questioned her.

"Ten pounds." What?

"Excuse me?"

"Ten."

"A-are you sure? That really doesn't seem like enough...."

"Consider it a gift, I really enjoyed doing your tattoo."

Harry paid and made his way out of the shop, pulling on his coat to shield him from the cold. He couldn't wait to see what Draco would think.

 

 

"Draco?" Harry called throughout the house "I'm home!"

"In the kitchen!" Draco called a reply.  
Harry walked into the kitchen, only to see Draco with his hands full of cooking utensils, attempting to cook.

"Jesus Christ! Muggle's have it hard, don't they?" Draco grunted, almost dropping a mixing spoon.

"Well, you see" Harry explained, grabbing all the silverware and other items out of Draco's arms and setting them on the table,"usually they only do one thing at a time, not seven."

"I guess that that explains a lot. How was work, why are you back so late?" Draco replied, giving Harry a tight hug.

"Oh, um, just got caught up at the office was all. " Harry lied. When should he show Draco? Now? No, too soon. Maybe after dinner.

"Now. What exactly were you trying to make?"

"Mashed potatoes." Harry tried to hold back his laugh. All of this for mashed potatoes?

"And what are you laughing at?"

"Oh nothing" Harry replied, letting a small giggle escape as Draco's cheeks got redder and redder.

+++

"What do you want to do tonight?"   
Draco asked, reaching for a beer out of the fridge. Draco had become rather fond of the muggle beverage recently, although Harry preferred something much more strong.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist, nudging his neck into the crook of his shoulder.

"Whatever you'd like." he murmured into his neck.

"Well if it's up to me..." Draco said turning Harry around and drawing his face up close to his own. "I'd rather stay at the house and... well..."

"Draco-" harry began, but his protests were cut off by Draco's extremely soft lips. Harry couldn't resist. Draco was absolutely, completely mesmerizing. Draco's hands moved up from Harry's waist to his hair, gripping it. Harry managed to relax, releasing the bunches of fabric from the front of Draco's shirt and replacing his hands at Draco's waist.

Draco pulled away from the kiss and started to back Harry up against the nearest wall. Tugging on Harry's shirt, he replaced his lips on the boy, deepening the kiss. And god dammit, Harry was wearing a button-up shirt. He fumbled with the buttons, trying not to separate from Harry for even a moment. Harry took this moment to remove Draco's shirt, which, thank god, was just a v-neck. With some assistance from Harry, Draco had managed to remove Harry's shirt, finally. He then moved his lips to Harry's now exposed neck.

It was then that harry remembered. He still had a bandage on his arm, but it was time to tell Draco now. 

"Draco, wait."

Draco let out a groan.

"Are you being serious right now Potter?" Draco asked, raising his eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, but I need to tell you something."

"And what might that be?" Draco countered, rolling his eyes.

"I-I Um-Well" The boy stuttered.

"God, you're so hot when you stutter." Draco smirked, drawing his lips to Harry's once more.

Harry pulled away and sighed. He had to tell him, before he figured out...otherwise.

"I got a tattoo." He blurted out.

"The boy speaks! You don't think I've noticed that bandage on your arm? Now come on, show me what it's of."

"I just don't want you to be cross with me." Harry stammered.

"Now, what could I possibly be cross with you about?" Smiling, Draco began to peel off the bandage from Harry's arm.

Once Draco had gotten the bottom corner off, and had a chance to look at it, his face instantly dropped.

"Why..." Draco said as he revealed the rest of the tattoo.

"You're mad. See I told you." Harry whispered. He reached down and pressed the tape back over his arm.

"You didn't answer my question. Why would you do this?" Draco questioned Harry quietly.

"To make you feel... not so alone anymore."

A tear slipped down Draco's cheek. He wrapped his arms around Harry, his head resting on Harry's shoulder.

"God I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too, Draco."


End file.
